Norg's New Friend
by TerrierLee
Summary: Norg had a new friend, her name was Vella. She was a Mercurian, and they both had a friend named Tyzonn. [Spoilers for episode Nothing to Lose]


AN: Norg is one of my favorite characters of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Him and Spencer. I have NOT seen the finale of Operation Overdrive. I wrote this on Friday, November 9th, 2007. Please, for the love of Clarence, don't tell me this is not how the finale happens, don't ask me if there's more. This is a one-shot that I came up with on a whim when I should be doing my NaNoWriMo.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Norg had a new friend. 

They shared the same friend who helped him pull a long thorn out of his foot. Norg and his new friend talked about many things, about how their friend Tyzonn had saved Norg's life, and then in return how Norg helped revive Tyzonn. Norg's new friend, her name was Vella, and she talked about how she was to marry Tyzonn, in which Norg gasps, clapped his hands together, and gave Vella a hug, who had grown used to Norg's obsession with hugging. Loneliness does some strange stuff to people.

Sometimes, Norg would have to run off at the sound of Flurious' angry yell, only to return in a sulking manner. When Vella asked what was the matter, Norg only shrugged, and did not seem up to talking. It happened up till the point when Norg did not jump to his feet and rush. Instead, he stood up slowly, gave Vella the softest smile he could, and walked deep into the lair.

That day, Norg did not come back. Vella waited, soon dozing off into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she was faced with Flurious, who grinned evilly. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the lair, Norg was nowhere in sight.

At the sight of Tyzonn in battle, however, ripped any thought about Norg from her mind. Tyzonn was alive, and a Power Ranger of all things.

After the battle between Flurious and the Power Rangers, Vella and Tyzonn were reunited at last, the other rangers clapping Tyzonn on the back and congratulating both of them, and Mack, who finally got what he wished for; the gift of Humanity.

But as the others continued to rejoice with Andrew Hartford and Spencer, Vella hung back, smiling gently. The Power Rangers had won, the villains were gone, the jewels of the Corona Aurora were safe with the Sentinel Knight, but her friend, Norg was nowhere to be seen.

Tyzonn turned back to his fiancée, his smile bright, but at the sight of Vella's sad smile, his began to fade, "Vella?"

She looked up and rubbed her arms, turning her head to the side, unsure if she should even mention Norg's name. This was a happy time, not one for sadness. But Tyzonn should understand… Norg saved his life once before…

Tyzonn wrapped his arms around Vella, holding her close, "What's wrong Vella?" The female Mercurian rested her head against Tyzonn's chest, closing her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Norg is missing." She pushed herself back, to see into Tyzonn's silver eyes for any connection to that name, but his only showed confusion.

In the midst of the rangers' excitement, Mack overheard the name, letting go of Andrew and Spencer, "Norg? Flurious' Norg?" Vella nodded at the now human red ranger.

The other Power Rangers stopped their rejoicing, looking at Mack, and then at Vella. Andrew clapped his hands together, as if to make the atmosphere a bit lighter, "I'm sure he's fine, Vella. Really." He turned to the others, "How about we…" He began, but realized there was no Hartford mansion anymore. It was demolished when Flurious tried to get the remaining jewels the rangers had. Spencer clapped a hand down on Andrew's shoulder, grinning, "Don't worry sir, I know of a grand place for us to catch a bite to eat. Come along everyone." Spencer led Andrew, who was eventually followed by the others to a restaurant not too far away.

Tyzonn gave Vella a hug once more before letting her go and running to catch up with the others, he turned back only once, to wave for Vella to follow, and she did. She walked with a slow pace, keeping the group in her sight, but her mind was elsewhere. If Norg wasn't here, he probably wasn't back in Flurious' lair either.

Vella clenched her hands into fists. She would find Norg.

The rangers were small in her sight, and she rushed to catch up. Soon, she would find Norg. Oh how much she wished for one of his hugs right now. She needed it.


End file.
